


Around Campus

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Photography, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr " hey I have to photograph someone for class will you be my model AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around Campus

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on tumblr! I'll be home next week since it's my spring break and I could definitely use some new prompts!
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/ask)

“What about him?”

“Nope too skinny.”

Raven and Clarke had been walking around campus for close to two hours now and Raven was getting sick of it. Sighing she crosses her arms across her chest before looking at her roommate/best friend.

“Clarke can you just pick a damn person to photograph? He doesn’t have to be a model.”

Rolling her eyes at how oblivious Raven could be at the finer points in life Clarke just says, “He has to be perfect, not necessarily a model but perfect.”

Groaning Raven throws her hands up into the air deeming Clarke a lost cause. She shoots one last glare at her friend before mumbling, “Fine you can stay here for however long you want but I’m done. Wick and I had plans.”

Clarke just waves dismissively as Raven stalks away, fully intent on finding the perfect subject for her photography class. Her teacher had asked for a picture of a random stranger and they were supposed to spin a story about this person based on just the photograph.

Well, Clarke being the overachieving student that she was, wanted the perfect subject. She wanted to find the perfect person so she could create the best backstory about him. And so that was why she and Raven had been scouring the campus for the past two hours but they hadn’t been having any like.

With a sigh Clarke is about to turn around and head back home when out of the corner of her eye she spots the most fine specimen of male known to mankind. For a second all Clarke can do is gaze at the human in front, shocked that something so perfect could exist.

Pretty soon though a grin spreads across her face and she’s bounding over to this stranger fully intent on somehow getting his permission so she can take a picture of him. Stopping in front of her chosen model Clarke interrupts the guy blurting out, “Hey I have to photograph someone for class. Will you be my model?”

Clarke looks up at the man in front of her with hopeful eyes, praying that he would agree to her absurd request and she wouldn’t have to find someone else to model for her class. The man with the deep chocolate eyes and freckles scattered across his cheeks stares at her, eyebrows furrowed and a question forming on his lips.

“Why me?”

At the simple question Clarke blushes and for the first time since she came running over to this stranger she feels slightly embarrassed. Deciding to suck it up she whispers, “Well you’re just really attractive and perfect. I want this to be the best project ever because I really need to impress my teacher.”

A smile lights up across the guy’s face and Clarke’s breath catches. He really was beautiful. Shocked by the guy’s stunning beauty Clarke almost misses his reply.

“Sure why not? I’m not one to deny a pretty girl’s request.”

“Thank you so much! Let me just setup my camera and then I can quickly take the picture.”

The guys nods once before turning to his friend and muttering something to low for Clarke to hear. She instead busies herself with grabbing her camera out of her bag, quickly turning it on and adjusting it to the settings she likes.

The guy turns back around having sent off his friend. That breathtaking smile was still on his face and Clarke wanted nothing more to snap a picture of him to later draw but she holds back knowing that her artistic habits tended to weird people out a little bit.

“So do you need me to stand a certain way or something?”

“No no, you’re fine. Just stand straight and smile widely.”

Lifting the camera up to eye Clarke focuses the viewfinder, her subject grinning widely as he poses for her. As Clarke starts to click away she mumbles out, “Do you mind me asking your name? I’m supposed to write a back story based on the picture and I would love to use your real name instead of a made up one.”

“It’s no problem at all. I’m Bellamy. Do I get to learn your name princess?”

Clarke raises an eyebrow at the nickname but a chuckle eventually leaves her lips and she says, “Sure I’m Clarke.”

“Well Clarke how about we go out sometime and you get to actually learn about my real past? Because as you said earlier you find me attractive and I sure as hell find you really attractive.”

This time Clarke doesn’t fight the blush that rises to her cheeks. Instead she lowers the camera and looks Bellamy straight in the face a shy smile playing on her lips. Biting her lower lip nervously she replies, “I think getting to know my muse better would most likely benefit me. So yes I would love to get to know you Bellamy.”

“Great you wanna go grab a coffee with me then?”

Clarke chuckles lightly before slinging her camera over her shoulder and grabbing her bag. Bellamy just smiles before leading Clarke off campus heading towards that little coffee shop he really liked that was just down the road.

As the two walk conversation just seems to flow between them. They never stop talking, each one having something to say or comment to the other. By the time they reached the coffee shop Clarke had a grin on her face and she was glad that she had decided to talk to the ridiculously attractive guy she had seen around campus.


End file.
